Ice And Soccer
by Kawaii-author
Summary: Just a Bunch of short/cute Drabbles on HitsuKarin!
1. TV

Karin sat with her head on Hitsugaya shoulder as they watched the late night show on TV, this had become a nightly routine that had started a couple months ago. It had started when Captain Hitsugaya had been in Karakura town on assignment and had ended up staying at the Kurosaki house. One thing led to another and he and Karin had ended staying up all night long watching TV.

Secretly they both enjoyed there nights like this, sitting on Karin's bed enjoying the soft sound of the TV, most of the time wrapped in each others arms. They never mentioned there nights to anyone and if they saw each other during the day they acted like they knew naught of the other person.

They were almost caught once, it was when Ichigo had come home late and was checking up on everyone by peeking in there rooms. Luckily Hitsugaya was in human form and so he hid in her closet until the coast was clear.

Karin never questioned why he chose her to stay with each night, worried that if she did it would never had been real or had been a dream this whole time. He was always there for her every night and would hold her, and she would know that he cared… if only a little.


	2. Heat

Today was one of those days; the type of day that if you cracked an egg over the side walk it would fry it right up. Karin sat with her group of friends on the grass splashing water on her face from her water bottle. Not that it helped, it kept evaporating making her sweat ten times more.

They had tried to play Soccer but that had almost given them a heat stroke. After a few minutes they decided the best thing for them to do is just pick up on there game tomorrow and go on home today. So they split towards there destinations.

Karin grabbed on to the rail as she sat down on the side walk, she had heard on the news that today was supposed to be one of the hottest days in kanakuro town ever. To anyone that walked by she looked as if she was about to faint. She felt a cold air hit her as she opened her eyes to see the white haired captain stand over her.

Next thing they both knew she was latched on to him in a tight hug. He blushed and looked down at her, as she sighed. "You feel so nice and cool!" Hitsugaya smirked and silently thanked Hinamouri.


	3. It

Hitsugaya looked down at the _thing. _It just stared right back at him. The captains Teal eyes settled on it, the thing that had taken all of _his_ precious Karin's time. That's all Karin did now a days. She took care of _this._

"What's Wrong Shiro?" Asked Karin as she gazed at him worriedly, she had been on edge lately and everything worried her, but it was mostly because _it_ was around now. Karin gave him a glare and smiled down at _it _again.

Matsumoto like the _thing_ too, making her do even less (not that she did any anyway) paperwork and or work. Even Hinamori likedit. It wasn't _that_ great. He looked back down atit_._ It was a small little bundle, with a big puff of white gravitational hair, and teal eyes with brown specks.Ithad Karin's face and smile.

Itlooked at him with a cute innocent expression and Hitsugaya couldn't help but smile as Karin let him hold his son, kissing his cheek in a soft peck. He held the bundle as the baby looked curiously at the strand of hair that had fell in his eyes. He then grabbed Karin by the waist and looked at his little family.

He was Content.


	4. marriage

1 'Three months, four days, twenty three... Twenty four seconds. It had been that long since Toshirou had been away. Stupid Soul society just couldn't let me be happy, Oh no, just when things were starting to heat up between me and the good for nothing Ice captain, he just all of a sudden has to pick up and _leave_? What was coming to the world, well her world? Or was it his world? Ugh!' Thought Karin as she kicked the stone in front of her. Sending it scattering to the edge of the side walk.

'Why did he have to play with my heart and just leave.' With a huff Karin picked up her bag off the ground and slung it over her shoulder. 'Since when have I ever sounded like a heart broken... girl?' She thought in disgust as she started towards home. It made her sick to think she was turning out like all the girls she hated.

Finally making it home she called out, asking if anyone was home only to be rewarded with silence. "Where is everyone?" She called once again as she wandered around the house. "Yuzu?" With a shrug she plopped herself down on the couch. They'll come around later I guess... and with that she turned the channel to the tv. After about thirty minutes she had started to drift off only to be awoken from the door opening, and arguing?

Jumping behind the couch to spy she peeked her eyes over the armrest. She saw... White hair? It couldn't be? And was that... Ichigo? 'I thought he was gone off to the soul society with the others?' Thought Karen as she glanced back at the two yelling men. "What the hell do you mean!" Screamed Ichigo as he brought his murderous gaze to Toshirou... Her Toshirou she thought with a small smile.

"I mean I'm going to ask Karin to marry me. Do you have any objections?" Said Toshirou with a straight face, 'how he doesn't get mad at the carrot topped boy I will never know... Wait... Did he just say?' thought Karen as she gave the impression of a fish out of water. "OF COURSE I OBJECT!" Was the only roar that could be heard afterwards. "Well too bad." Said Toshirou as he gave a smirk.

Which ended up with Ichigo tackling him to the ground.

"Ichigo Stop!" Screamed Karin as she ran from behind her hiding spot from the couch. "Don't you dare hurt Toshirou!" She screamed as she pushed her brother off of him, only to engulf Hitsugaya into a hug. "You're back!" She yelled as she looked up into teal eyes. "Of course I'm back... did you think I wasn't coming for you?" He asked with worried filled eyes. When she didn't respond he kissed her.

"Karin I was coming back, I just had to settle some things... So I could ask for your hand. Would you marry me?" Which landed him with many kisses for Karin, many death glares from Ichigo and many pictures from Yuzu and her dad so they could always remember this 'loving moment.'


End file.
